


Frosty (30 Days of Prompts)

by JoifulDreaming



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoifulDreaming/pseuds/JoifulDreaming
Summary: When the demon's away... Self-indulgent pwp.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 19





	Frosty (30 Days of Prompts)

**Author's Note:**

> For my NaNoWrimo project: 30 days of short story prompts.

Crowley had left that morning for a trip out of town. Some part for the Bentley had broken and while, yes, he could fix it with a snap of his fingers... There was something about having all original parts. Aziraphale almost pointed out that it wouldn't be the only miraculously fixed part on the car, but he thought better of it. Maybe Crowley needed a break.

They had settled into the cottage a few months back and Crowley seemed happy. He had his sprawling garden behind the house, ready to be tamed and tortured in equal measure. In the evenings he had been trying out different recipes he found online. They were a bit far from most restaurants out in the countryside. Aziraphale thought, more and more often, that had he known Crowley could cook like this he would've had him cooking in the bookshop all this time.

But maybe... Maybe it wasn't quite excitement enough for Crowley. Maybe he needed some time away somewhere else. A little adventure. Aziraphale could grant him that. It was fine. Crowley would be back and he would be here waiting for him. He had his books to read and repair until then. Still, he would miss the demon.

He had never found much use for sleep before they moved in here, but now he had become accustomed to it. Crowley slept at night and Aziraphale slept with him. Well, most of the time. Some nights he read next to him. Some nights, a secret he guarded closely, he spent time just watching the demon as he slept peacefully beside him. It would be strange having the bed to himself, but it would also be strange not observing his own now-established routine.

He undressed and stepped in the shower, wetting his hair, shampooing and then applying some conditioner before reaching for their shower comb. He had let his hair grow out a bit and the curls required a little extra care. Worth it, most definitely, for the feel of Crowley's fingers tangling in it when they kissed. He wiggled happily at the thought, noticing something out of the corner of his eye. Turning, he stopped and stared, comb clattering to the floor.

Traced into the frosty glass of the steamy shower door was... Well, Crowley himself. He had clearly spent a lot of time making the sketch true to life. His head was thrown back, pleasure etched into the lines of his face. One arm was thrown over his head and the other... He was grasping himself with the other. Aziraphale stood and stared at the image before him, the warmth of the water feeling cool on his prickly, flushed skin.

Missing Crowley hit him sharp in his belly, right next to the heavy arousal he wished he could share with him. It wasn't that he'd never brought himself off- too many years of being around the demon, but not being able to touch him, to deny that- but, it was better with Crowley than with out him. Although, this was rather like Crowley was there. He bit his lip and let his eyes rove over the image, sustained in it's entirety by some kind of miracle, to be sure. It didn't run with the shower droplets, every delicious detain remaining intact.

Aziraphale poured a bit more conditioner into his palm, let it warm on his skin and then took himself in hand. He stroked slowly at first, wishing it was Crowley touching him instead. But, before long wishing became imagining and he picked up the pace. His eyes would slide shut in pleasure only to crack again and again to take in the image Crowley had left for him. Already close, he pressed his other hand next to the image to steady himself. The last thing he saw before he came was the way Crowley's eyes were rolled back.

He finished up his shower pretty quickly after that, having to pull down a miracle to keep the water hot. They really needed to look into a larger water heater. He stepped out, wrapping a fluffy white towel around his waist.

There was something written on the vanity mirror across from the shower:

“Hope you enjoyed the artwork. I'll be thinking of you in the hotel shower tonight. Can't wait to see you tomorrow, -C”

Aziraphale groaned softly, feeling his skin flush at the thought. His thoughts strayed to the cellphone he had charging by the bed in the next room and he wondered if Crowley was in said hotel yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr: [sushiandstarlight](https://sushiandstarlight.tumblr.com/)


End file.
